Glacie
by berrypass
Summary: In this 20-chapter story, a young Pokemon Trainer named Glacie goes through Johto and has many epic adventures. Essentially the Pokemon Anime, but with a slightly different plot and a girl trainer.
1. Glacie's Adventure

"Cyndaquil, please."

Glacie, just starting her Pokemon journey, opened the Poke Ball. It was empty. "Okay, Totodile." Empty as well.

"Don't you have anything else?" she asked.

"You mean besides Chikorita?" asked the Professor.

"Yes. I can't stand Grass-types."

"Oh, you'll like this one. Take it and some Poke Balls." The professor also handed her Pretner, a bizarre robot that she would use as a Pokedex.

"I know everything!" it said.

Chikorita immediately took to Glacie and rubbed up on her leg, purring.

"AAH! GET IT AWAY!" shouted Glacie. In fear, she booted Chikorita away! The Pokemon ran off in tears. Glacie wandered off into the forest, looking for a "real" Pokemon to catch. She noticed a Meowth sleeping in a bush.

"Hi, kitty!" she said, reaching out to pet the cat Pokemon. The Meowth bit her arm as she did so, however. It lunged for her, hissing.

"HELP!" shouted Glacie, being attacked by the Meowth. Chikorita saw this. It remembered how Glacie said she couldn't stand Grass-type Pokemon. It laughed at the girl being attacked. But as Meowth continued to destroy Glacie, Chikorita grew worried. Despite everything Glacie had done to it, it leaped out in front of Glacie, getting bit by Meowth in the process. Meowth ran off, and Chikorita fell into Glacie's arms.

"The Pokemon saved my life," said Glacie, "even though it was Grass-type!"

She had a flashback from when she was a toddler. She got attacked by a savage Bulbasaur, and was afraid of Grass-type Pokemon ever since. Chikorita opened its eyes. It hugged Glacie in a warm embrace, and the two lovingly stared at each other. But the Pokemon had to be taken to a Pokemon Center quickly. Glacie found Chikorita in its room.

"You're pretty great, for a Grass-type Pokemon," she said.

A few days later, Chikorita was all better. The Pokemon happily jumped into Glacie's arms. Glacie placed a Poke Ball on the ground, and Chikorita jumped inside. It was officially her Pokemon. Suddenly, Glacie heard a rustle in a bush. She sent out Chikorita. A Pidgey flew out of the bush.

"I'll catch it!" shouted Glacie, as she threw a ball. The Pidgey immediately escaped. Chikorita jumped and tackled it.


	2. A Battle

Chikorita tangled Pidgey in a Vine Whip, defeating it. Glacie successfully caught it! Trainer and Pokemon celebrated happily. Suddenly, Glacie spotted a silhouette in the distance. It was another Trainer.

"Who is that man?" wondered Glacie.

"I challenge you," claimed the Trainer. Glacie sent out Pidgey, ready for a battle.

"Is this a joke?" asked the trainer. He sent out a Pokemon. "I'll use Charizard!" The weight of the dragon crushed Pidgey, instantly defeating it.

"We can do this, Chikorita!" said Glacie, determined.

"Seriously? Grass is WEAK to Fire!" said Dramatic Man, hardly believing how dumb Glacie was. Chikorita leaped for Charizard, but the dragon used a Flamethrower and knocked out the smaller Grass Pokemon in an instant.

"Too easy!" said Dramatic Man. "Just one more thing left to beat... YOU!" Charizard lunged for Glacie. Seeing this, Chikorita jumped up, and its eyes began to glow. Using this sudden power, Chikorita defeated Charizard!

"Your Chikorita's bond gave it great powers!" said Pretner. Chikorita happily jumped onto Glacie, knocking her over. It lovingly licked the Trainer's face. Glacie sent out her Pidgey, and the three were happy together. Suddenly, a ship arrived from Sinnoh to Johto. But they had a stowaway that was unwanted. A small Riolu was shoved off the ship, and washed up near Glacie.

"Are you... okay?" asked the Trainer. The Riolu was terrified.

"You don't need to be scared! I'm nice to Pokemon!" claimed Glacie. All of a sudden, the Charizard came by and snatched the three Pokemon!

"Revenge," said Dramatic Man. The Pokemon were shoved in a cage. Her Pokemon watched helplessly as Glacie was burned by Charizard. Pidgey began to glow as Glacie stared weakly.


	3. Lugia and Me

The cage exploded and a Pidgeotto appeared! The bird lunged at Charizard and defeated it. Glacie ran over and hugged her newly evolved Pokemon.

"So long!" Glacie called out to the Riolu. The Pokemon stared at her expectantly.

"Oh, all right," said Glacie, as Riolu hopped into a Poke Ball. Glacie's three Pokemon ran around happily. Suddenly, Glacie and Chikorita saw something in the sky. It was a Lugia... a shiny Lugia! It dropped a magical scale that landed in Glacie's hands.

"You are one of the most powerful Trainers I've ever been given to!" said Pretner. "A Trainer's bond with their Pokemon is what makes them strong!"

Glacie teared up as she looked at Lugia. The Legendary Pokemon flew off, out of sight. When Glacie turned around, a Lapras was tied up, and a strange man was near it. He had spiky hair, and silverware replacing his hands.

"That Lapras is in danger!" shouted Glacie.

"If you want to save Lapras, battle me and win!" shouted the weird guy.

"You're ON!" replied Glacie.

"My Pokemon will battle YOU!" said the man, sending out his Zapdos. "And your Pokemon can't help!"

Glacie was helplessly electrocuted by the legendary bird. Suddenly, Glacie's magic scale began to glow. It exploded, defeating Zapdos! Lugia watched happily.

"Let's set you free, Lapras!" said Glacie, untying the Pokemon.


	4. Lapras and the Lugia

Lapras picked up a Poke Ball, ready to join Glacie. Glacie and Chikorita cheered after they caught the Pokemon. The shiny Lugia flew through the sky, with Glacie and her Pokemon staring at it, amazed. Suddenly, a large rope came and tied up Lugia!

"NO!" shouted Glacie.

"You take Lapras, I take Lugia!" shouted That Guy. "Oh GRUUUNTS!"

A clan of masked men arrived. Glacie used her Pokemon to battle the Grunts' Pokemon. Riolu, Pidgeotto, and Lapras all won their battles!

"Yes!" shouted Glacie. There was just one battle left to go. Chikorita stepped up, ready to fight the next Pokemon. If it could beat a Charizard, it could beat whatever Pokemon That Guy was going to send out. That Guy threw his Poke Ball, and a Typhlosion came out!

"Game on," said That Guy. Typhlosion used a Flamethrower on Chikorita, but the Grass Pokemon wasn't giving up without a fight. It used Razor Leaf, which angered Typhlosion. Typhlosion let out a Fire Blast, knocking out Chikorita.

"I win," said That Guy.


End file.
